


I could fall in love with you.

by drew3025



Category: The men of yoshiwara, Tmoy, gyakuten yoshiwara
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Related, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drew3025/pseuds/drew3025
Summary: Takao and Tokiwa have been rivals for years. Despite their constant bickering they become inseparable. Can they obtain their freedom and live the life they were meant to?





	I could fall in love with you.

**Author's Note:**

> For those that haven't played the game here is a brief summary:
> 
> All boys born on this island are sent away to Yoshiwara, otherwise known as the red-light district, to become geisha. They are held prisoners there until their debt is paid. Those that are successful can retire, but oftentimes they are bought by clients and made to live with them. 
> 
> The game is inspired by the edo period in Japan.

Takao sat next to his client, arm draped around her shoulders, drinking sake lazily. The woman snuggled into him, face flushed. The banquet was proceeding as normal. Attendants darted around out of sight, and the less popular geisha danced in flashy adornments. The door slid open softly, Tokiwa stepped in after a quick introduction from his attendant. His pulse drummed loudly in his ears; no matter how many times he has performed in front of people he has never been calm while doing it.  


He winked at the slightly drunk woman, eliciting a dissatisfied grumble from Takao. Tokiwa really did enjoy making him angry; it almost made being his apprentice worth while. The shamisen tune changed; all eyes turned to Tokiwa as he began his fan dance. His graceful movements were captivating; his body seemed to glide effortlessly, as though it was weightless. Takao watched despite his annoyance. How he hated being shadowed by such a self-important nuisance. Why did he have to suffer for Tokiwa's transgressions? And to make matters worse Iroha insisted on having Tokiwa perform at nearly every banquet Takao's clients hosted.  


And why had Iroha insisted on that? To teach Takao humility? Or was it because Tokiwa was just better at entertaining then he was. The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth. When the dance concluded, the woman next to Takao exclaimed how wonderful Tokiwa was. Takao looked at her from the corner of his eye; he had been so consumed with his own thoughts that he had completely forgotten she was there.  


"Wasn't he wonderful?" she said looking up at Takao.  


"Hmm? Oh, yes. Only the finest from Kikuya."  


What was her name again? It didn't matter; she had very little money and wouldn't be showing up again after tonight.  


The woman complemented Tokiwa as he approached them. He bowed. The loose kimono drooped. Takao forced himself to look away. He scowled. The faded scars on Tokiwa's chest perplexed the woman. He was so vain; always flaunting his new chest. Tokiwa spoke to her coyly as he straightened his back. He reached his hand out to caress her face.  


"That's enough." Takao grabbed his hand.  


Tokiwa's smile didn't falter, in fact he laughed as though it was a game. He gently removed his hand from Takao's grasp and wished them goodnight. He left the room soon after.

  


The night passed slowly. Tokiwa retired to his room shortly after midnight, seeing as he had no clients that evening. Before sunrise a voice brought Tokiwa out of his sleep. He opened the door to find Takao standing there, smoking his pipe. He smelled of heavy incense and sweat.  


"What is it?" Tokiwa yawned. His hair stuck up in all directions. He noticed Takao holding a wash cloth under his arm.  


"You can sleep at a time like this?"  


"Well not anymore. Do you need something or are you here just to bother me?"  


Takao laughed. "I heard some interesting chatter today and thought you would like to hear it, but I suppose not."  


"No no wait." Tokiwa quickly stopped him from leaving. Takao blew a puff of smoke from his nose and let Tokiwa lead him inside. "Won't she notice you're gone?"  


"She's sound asleep. No one ever notices though." They sat on the floor. Takao smiled softly. "Besides, it's so nice and quiet at this time, I wouldn't care even if they did notice."  


It was cold in Tokiwa's room; he shivered as he pulled his blanket around his shoulders.  


"Do you want my other sheet?" Tokiwa asked.  


"No, I'm fine." A strange look passed across Takao's face. It was too brief to determine. "I would have told you earlier, but you were being a nuisance, and I didn't want to look at you anymore."  


Tokiwa chuckled, "it was mild at best; stop acting like you don't do the same."  


"Well it pissed me off. So stop." They were silent for a moment. "Sorry." Tokiwa shrugged and waited for him to continue. "So I heard that Iroha has been getting letters from Ohigya."  


"That's strange."  


"I wonder what they say." Another silence.  


"That's it?" Tokiwa asked expectantly.  


"What more did you want?" Takao asked as he finished smoking.  


"You woke me up to tell me Iroha has been getting business letters. Unbelievable."  


Takao stood up, "you used to enjoy our little gossip chats, but maybe you're too good for that now." He grabbed his pipe and towel. "Shouldn't you be honored that the great Takao even gives you a moment of his time?"  


"You're so incredibly right. And to have someone as amazing as you give up his precious few moments before he is forced back to work, it just touches my cold heart."  


Takao's cocky expression changed when he saw the faint pale light of morning seep into the drawn curtains. "You really know how to waste someone's time." He said with a huff as he left. Tokiwa stood up, dropping his blanket back onto his bed. Takao was already down the hallway and fading quickly into the dim light. Tokiwa shook his head as he smiled. His door slid close silently.  


Morning came, as it always did. Tokiwa had somehow been able to drift back to sleep. By noon he was wide awake. He padded quietly down the hall. Takao was right; it was peaceful to be the only one up. His stomach grumbled as he rounded the corner to the parlor. The day after a banquet always left the best food. Iroha stepped out of the office, letter in hand. Tokiwa contained his giggle. Upon noticing him, Iroha greeted him with a task.  


"I didn't realize I was demoted to an attendant." Tokiwa sighed.  


"It's one room." He said sternly as he bundled up to go out. "Get it done." He left without letting Tokiwa reply.  


Tokiwa irritatedly grabbed a clean set of sheets from the wash room and headed upstairs. He arrived at Takao's room; from behind the door the indistinct sounds of a woman crying could be heard. For someone so crass, Takao was strangely sentimental. He had delayed her departure. Takao comforted her with honeyed words. Eventually she calmed down and they exited the room. The woman jumped; she had not expected Tokiwa to be standing there. Takao ignored him as he led her downstairs.  


It was burdensome to clean. Especially since Takao waited until the attendants had gone to sleep for him to leave. Maybe it was too save her the embarrassment of having others see her puffy tear-filled eyes. Or perhaps he truly wanted to give her as much time as he could before she disappeared from his life. Either way it was inconvenient. Did he always do this? Tokiwa wondered as he stripped the bed, tossing the dirty sheets aside. He was in a sour mood; even the smell of Takao's incense couldn't help. Once he finished making the bed, he scooped up the dirty sheets. Something tinked against the floor. A brightly colored hair pin stared up at him. He picked it up and walked to the closed window. Their silhouettes were near the gate; it was too late now.  


The sky was grey. There seemed to be a lull over Yoshiwara. Winter was always the slowest time of year; it was also the most melancholy. He stared out of the window lost in thought. It would snow soon and then business would come to a standstill. Free time was a dangerous thing to have, it gave way to the realization that you couldn't leave. He looked away from the dull outside. He placed the hair pin on the fresh sheets and then left the room.  


From the laundry room, Tokiwa could hear the front door close. He shoved the sheets into the basin absentmindedly. Takao's voice rang out from behind him.  
"I'm hungry." he announced as an oafish grin spread across his pleased face. Tokiwa glanced at him but didn't respond. "Leave that, let's go!"  


"Where?"  


"Does it matter? It's my treat. Now come on before Iroha gets back." Tokiwa reluctantly complied and headed out.  


The air was crisp. Tiny plumes of breathe rose from their mouths as they hurried down the street. By the time they got to the shop, they were winded but giggling boyishly. It was as though they were kids again, sneaking out to go pick fruit and watch the stars. What a sight they must have been, nearly running down the street, shawl draped over their head and shoulders, kimonos hiked up so that they wouldn't trip. Had anyone been awake that is.  


The owner came from the back to tell them the shop was closed. Takao removed his hood and handed him money, asking for him to make an exception. The owner smiled and welcomed them. They took their seat at the counter and ordered.  


"You're in a very generous mood." Tokiwa said once the owner returned to the back. He sipped the water that had been placed before him.  


Takao flashed him a smile, "Can't have it known that the great Takao doesn't treat his apprentice well." Tokiwa rolled his eyes slightly annoyed. "Plus my last client gave me a hefty amount of money."  


"Just now?"  


"Gotta spend it before Iroha finds out." he chuckled.  


There was a pause before Tokiwa responded, "Thank you, Takao, this is...very kind of you."  


"I know."  


"Can't you be humble for once in your life?" He fussed. But spirits were high and any tension was dispelled as they laughed together. Takao began to smoke his pipe as they waited. They chatted casually until their food was brought out. The steaming soup warmed them as they quietly ate.  


"I think I figured out what those letters are." Takao said suddenly. "He's been going over to see the manager at Ohgiya. Love letters." Tokiwa snorted. "Oh well do you have a better theory?"  


"Business letters." He said as he slurped the last of his noodles.  


"You're no fun." Takao grumbled, "Love is a powerful thing! It can even melt that icy heart of his!" Tokiwa nodded dismissively, laughing slightly. "You know I always hated you." Tokiwa laughed even harder.  


"Then why do you always come bother me."  


His face softened, "you know, I really don't know."  


Tokiwa went to get up, "thanks again for the meal."  


"Why go back so soon? We won't be missed for some time."  


"Opposed to doing what?"  


"You won't know unless you stay to see." Takao got up, wrapping the shawl around him; he left more than enough money on the table and then headed out with Tokiwa.  


They strolled towards the pastry shop and picked up a loaf of bread. Being far enough away from both Kikuya and Ohgiya made them relax; it would be unlikely that anyone would see them this far out. A small pond laid on the outskirts of Yoshiwara. The road became unpaved and the grass crunched noisily underfoot. A small gathering of ducks came to meet them. They fed them happily. Once the bread was devoured, they sat on the cold ground and skipped stones.  


"Have you ever been in love, Tokiwa?" he said looking across the water.  


"No. I can't say I have."  


"It's sad isn't it." It was as though he was speaking to himself. Tokiwa didn't know what to say. "When I retire I'm moving to the mainland."  


Tokiwa's stomach dropped. Why was he so anxious all of a sudden? Because the thought of freedom was such a far off concept he hadn't even entertained himself with the idea?  


"Will you come find me?" Takao asked softly.  


"No."  


Takao laughed and the serious expression on his face disappeared. "No friends for the great Takao I see!"  


"We're rivals you absolute idiot."  


"You flatter yourself too much."  


They watched the sky change to dusk in the reflection of the water. The ducks swam to nowhere in particular. For the first time in years they enjoyed each other's company. And for a time they felt free.

Several days passed. It was the last burst of business before spring. Time was in high demand and the geisha were booked two clients minimum every night. Takao was lucky to just have two clients; he was the most popular geisha at Kikuya and therefore the busiest. There were no overnight rooms to be had. Six hours with a geisha was seen as a luxury.  


Takao slunk back to his room, freshly bathed and exhausted. He had a few hours left to rest until he had to get up again. He stood perplexed. On his bed was a small object wrapped in a white cloth. He untied it and chuckled. Delicate pastries and assorted chocolates had been left as a gift. He scooped it up and left his room.  
Takao softly tapped at the door; there was a long moment of silence before it opened. Tokiwa's eyes were barely open. His hair was sticking up in tufts. Takao squeezed past him and let himself fall down on Tokiwa's bed.  


"Someone left me sweets." he opened the cloth to show him. "I don't want to get fat." Tokiwa's had a strange look on his face, almost irritated. "I figured you would like some?" Tokiwa sighed and sat down next to Takao on the bed. They ate in silence.  


"You're really quiet." Takao continued after a time.  


"Sorry." He mumbled.  


"Is everything okay?"  


"I just had a bad dream." Tokiwa said softly. Takao waited to see if he would say anything else. "I dreamed that you died." His voice shook.  


Takao put his hand over Tokiwa's. "It's okay, I'm right here."  


"Could you...stay for a bit?"  


Takao smiled kindly and agreed. He finished the chocolate he was eating and returned to his room to grab his bedding. When he came back, Tokiwa was already laying down, facing away from him. He made a makeshift bed next to Tokiwa's; nestling under the covers, he realized just how drafty the room was. They were silent for a long time. Takao waited until he was certain Tokiwa had fallen asleep. Takao closed his eyes, letting fatigue overtake him. He drifted to sleep to the sound of Tokiwa's steady breathing.  


Barely a few hours had passed, before Takao woke up. His back ached from sleeping on the floor. He glanced towards Tokiwa's empty bed. The setting sun, filtered between gaps in the curtains, bathed the sheets in a warm orange glow. When had he gotten up? Takao sat up with a groan. He quietly listened to the hum of voices that spoke in the distance. There was a strange quell over the usual commotion.  


The door opened. Kagerou stopped mid-sentence perplexed. "What are you doing?" Kagerou questioned regaining himself. Before Takao could answer, he continued. "It doesn't matter; do you know where Tokiwa is?"  


Takao shook his head. He was interrupted again, this time by the door closing and Kagerou's quick steps retreating down the hall. Where had Tokiwa gone? Takao got up slowly, his body stiff. He fixed his rumpled clothes and unruly hair before slipping out of the room.  


The shop was opening soon. Any last minute preparations had to be finished now. Takao found his way to the kitchen. His stomach grumbled noisily; there was no way that he could wait until the banquet to eat. He hurriedly sampled the food that was left out. He had to be quick; he didn't want to face Iroha alone after last night. Iroha's voice rose as he ordered the servants. He was close. Takao slipped out the kitchen undetected. He made his way to his room to get dressed. As he finished, a tiny voice called to him from behind his door. Takao cursed silently and followed the boy to Iroha.  


"Where's Tokiwa?" Iroha asked immediately upon seeing him. Takao answered truthfully. Iroha raised his voice and called for Kagura. Moments later he descended the stairs. "Do you know where Kagerou is?"  


"No."  


Iroha pinched the bridge of his nose. He took a deep, steadying breath. "Find them."  


"Both of us?" Takao asked annoyed. "Don't I have a client soon."  


Iroha stared at him angrily, "Either go or I'll have the Supervisor look for them."  


Kagura wordlessly ushered Takao out the shop. They walked in silence. Kagura's fast gait was hard to match. "Perhaps you should avoid him today." Kagura said. Takao didn't answer. "What happened?"  


"A client asked me if I loved her, and I accidentally said no." Takao said breathlessly. He thought about the look of shock on the woman's face, and the effortless fit she threw. Kagura glanced at him; he looked sympathetic. "Why are we going to the shrine?" Takao stopped walking when Kagura remained silent. "If you knew where they were why didn't you say something?"  


"You'll understand in a moment."  


They arrived moments later. Takao was uneasy. What was so important that had to be kept secret? His face flushed at the thought that Kagerou and Tokiwa were lovers. He didn't want to go any further. He watched as Kagura entered the shrine alone. Why was he so tense? Takao waited awkwardly; he shuffled as the cold wind blew. What was taking so long?  


The trio exited the shrine as something rustled in the bushes. Tokiwa was smiling broadly at Kagerou who returned that affection with a small grin.  


"How mad is he?" Tokiwa asked as they approached Takao. He shrugged off-handedly, giving no real answer. Kagura urged them to hurry and the four men jogged back to Kikuya.  


That night had been busier than anything they had ever seen. Iroha was running a tight ship with no room for error. But thankfully, because of business, Iroha didn't have time to be angry. Takao was sure Iroha would eventually forget about his blunder, but until then he stayed a considerable distance away.  


Takao was in a sour mood all night. He did his best to contain it but even his clients noticed how much he was drinking. By dawn, he stumbled unsteadily back to his room. The smell of incense that clung to his clothes gave him a headache. He tore his robes from his body and threw them in a heap against the door. He crashed onto his bed. His head spun, and he felt sick. He felt a stickiness on his thigh; was he bleeding? He touched the area gingerly and brought his fingers into view. It was more chocolates. In annoyance, he kicked them as far away from him as he could. He rolled over with a huff and passed out moments later.  


Takao's sleep was turbulent. He woke up with a hangover. The loud drumming in his head made him nauseated. He called for a servant and requested some tea. He sat in his room for an undetermined amount of time: head in hands, hunched over, naked in a disarray of blankets. He couldn't even drink his tea. A soft voice called to him; he didn't answer. The door slid open and Tokiwa stood in the threshold embarrassed. What a site Takao must have been! He didn't even hear what Tokiwa had started to say before he grumbled for him to leave. When he was alone again, he realized he was crying. He drank his tea in one long gulp and then started to get ready for work.  


Iroha smiled at Takao thinly when he finally showed up. Iroha looked even more exhausted then Takao felt. An announcement was made: there was going to be a procession soon. In a last ditch attempt to drum up business, the two most popular houses were going to team up. Takao noticed Tokiwa standing next to the stairs, leaning slightly on the banister; the shoulder of his kimono drooping lower down his arm as he pressed himself against the oak. He was barely keeping awake. Takao looked away as Tokiwa glanced towards him. What was the last thing Iroha had said?  


"So for the first procession it's going to be Takigawa, Gakuto, and Takao. The second will be Kagura, Tokiwa, and Asagiri. And the third will be Kagerou, Ageha, and Utsusemi."  


"Back to back?" Takao muttered slightly too loud.  


Iroha didn't look at him as he repeated himself, "Three separate days, starting next week."  


"Why can't I have my procession with Kagura!" Kagerou interjected more than annoyed. Kagura shot him a cold look making him lower his eyes.  


Iroha's purposefully calm face was starting to give way. "We matched everyone up based on rank, popularity, and what would generate the most money. For the next few days, stress how important it is for clients to attend." Iroha's lecture continued for a while. Once finished, the geisha meandered back to their respective places.  
Tokiwa was in the window today; Takao supposed he was too tired to do anything else. They passed by each other.  


"Business letters." Tokiwa yawned. Takao couldn't look at his sleepy smile.  


"Not like we had a bet."  


"Maybe we should have." He laughed softly, "Once everything quiets down, how about the loser treats the winner to another lunch."  


The warm glow of the lanterns shone through the large windows. Fiery reds and oranges flickered against Tokiwa as he stood on the stoop. It danced across his champagne hair. In that moment, Takao understood how women could so easily fall in love with geishas.  


"Don't be greedy." Takao mock scolded. "Fine." Tokiwa's smile was delighted, almost charming. Takao left with a brief goodbye and walked up the stairs to await his first client of the night.

Tokiwa was exhausted not even half way through the night; it was hard to look tempting when he couldn't keep his eyes open. His thoughts drifted to Takao; he was acting strange today, very reserved. Maybe the stress of work was chipping away at him. Peculiar, he was always so headstrong and confident. It was what Tokiwa admired most in him. Tokiwa decided to himself to do something kind for him. He just wasn't sure what. When the crowd of people outside trickled down, Tokiwa went to get ready for his dance. He would be performing six times. As he trudged upstairs, he passed by Takao. They made eye contact and Tokiwa smiled gently at him.  


"So moody." Tokiwa chuckled to himself.  


Tokiwa's attendants helped him dress. He insisted on the makeup; he knew how ragged he looked. The plain mirror that hung before him reflected such a dainty man. His hair was getting long. He eyed the scissors on the table absentmindedly. The attendants finished and Tokiwa strolled out of the room moments later.  


By his last performance, Tokiwa felt lightheaded. He soldiered through and received a standing ovation from a very drunk woman. He ran through the compliments dutifully, but it was lackluster. She wouldn't notice though; she could barely keep standing. Tokiwa excused himself and shiftly walked to his room. He gathered his items and went bathe. The steam helped soothe his aching muscles. If he wasn't careful he would fall asleep.  


Once dry and clothed, he found his way to Takao's room. Takao had just got in. Takao jolted from the noise, snapping his eyes onto him. The brief anger on his face subsided once he realized who it was. Takao asked what he needed.  


"Nothing really. I was just thinking you would like me to cut your hair." Tokiwa flashed the scissors from his pocket.  


Takao relaxed. It was perhaps the first time he's done so since yesterday. He agreed and Tokiwa busily went to work. Takao was guided to a chair and draped with a towel. The lantern was brought closer. Tokiwa's sweet smell brushed against Takao with every movement. His hands are soft and nimble. He combed through Takao's hair and began to cut it. The quiet snip of the scissors was pleasant. Takao stared at the wall, noting all of the damage from over the years.  


"Thanks. I have been needing to ask someone." Takao said.  


"You're welcome. I'm just glad I got to you before you went bathe." Tokiwa replied happily. "Same length or shorter?"  


"Same length. It's cold out I don't want to get sick."  


"Its barely cold out." Tokiwa sighed, "Maybe it'll never snow, and we will be stuck in this hell forever."  


"You know everyone on this island is afraid of the thought of winter. Even if it didn't snow, they would freak themselves out and stay home."  


Tokiwa laughed and agreed. He finished Takao's hair and dusted him off. Takao appraised himself thoroughly pleased. He smiled and thanked Tokiwa again. Takao offered him some tea he had steeping; it was a treat he had after work. They sat together on the edge of his bed and chatted. 

"Did you not like those chocolates?" Tokiwa asked, his brows knitting.

"Huh? Oh. No I like them, I just um." Takao eyed the wall where the chocolates laid crumbled and sticky. He scratched the back of his head uncomfortable. He didn't really want to admit the fit he had earlier. Or think about what had caused it to begin with. "It doesn't matter." He tried to laugh it off. "It was just some desperate woman that probably bribed a servant to leave them. I'll have to talk to the servants to tell them not to agree to that anymore."

Tokiwa laughed emptily. The conversation continued for a few minutes, but it was pocketed with silence. Tokiwa eventually excused himself and wished him a goodnight. Takao went bathe, but the thought of Tokiwa awkwardly sitting on his bed stayed engrained in his mind. Had he said something wrong? Perhaps Tokiwa thought he was being ungrateful or wasteful? He sat in the warm tub, steam rising lazily, baffled. What did it matter? When he got out, he decided on a course of action. He returned to his room briefly and then strolled over to where Tokiwa would be sleeping.

Takao knocked on the door and waited; there was no answer. He knocked again. He peeked inside only to see Tokiwa's bed empty. Before he had a chance to do anything, soft footsteps approached. He closed the door and took his leave; yet something stopped him. He stood in the shadowy hallway and waited. Two people walked into view. It was clearly Tokiwa and Kagerou. Indignation boiled in his chest; any pleasantness that remained vanished. Why was he so jaded? Was Tokiwa not allowed to have friends? Perhaps it was the secrecy that burned him. Sneaking away with someone was so intimate and exclusive; there was no room for him. He watched as Kagerou dug a cloth wrapped item from his bag and handed it to Tokiwa. They talked in hushed tones, Takao was barely able to hear their plans for their next meeting. He didn't stay to hear them bid each other a goodnight. 

Work seemed endless and by the end of the night it almost didn't seem worth it. But seeing the smashed chocolates in the trash spurred Takao on with his plans. As the last servant headed to sleep, Takao layered his clothes and pulled a hood over his head. He sneaked into the early morning and found his way to the shrine. He hid behind a bush just out of view. Had he thought about this critically he would realize that this was pointless. What was he going to do? Jump out as they kissed tenderly and go ah-ha, I knew it! And so what if they were lovers? What did it matter to him? Tokiwa wasn't indebted to him, he was allowed to find love even if it wasn't with him. Takao shook the thought from his head. He wasn't in love with Tokiwa. He wasn't! He was just crouched in a prickly bush before dawn, his feet cold and legs aching, because he hated being excluded from things. He didn't let himself think about it anymore and before his feet froze solid the two conspirators arrived. He did his best to not shift his weight, as he watched. 

Tokiwa and Kagerou strolled in chatting peacefully. It was probably the nicest Kagerou has ever been. They stayed close to the wall; it was hard to see them. Should Takao risk adjusting his position? They ducked down; he gritted his teeth and stiffly moved closer. Something rushed by his leg. He controlled the yelp that threatened to leak from his mouth. When he was finally in range, he saw them crouched, backs to him. Where was the secret embrace, the starved kiss, the longing? Something was haunched between them; what in the world was that? 

"Have you considered you're wasting your money?" Kagerou asked.

"Why do you think that?"

"He's so dense and full of himself it seems like a waste."

Tokiwa laughed, "He can be, but I think it's a little charming."

"Do you even know how he feels about you?"

Tokiwa was silent. "I don't think it matters we're just friends."

Kagerou scoffed but wouldn't elaborate when prompted. Takao was baffled, who were they discussing? He wanted so badly to find out, to yell at them like what's the big secret! Their conversation changed back to the pleasant one from before; the mystery that Takao was confident he was going to solve wasn't even real. He wasted his time. The duo stood up and said their partings, but they left together. Takao waited until after they were out of earshot; who were they talking to just now?

An orange tabby sat happily chomping on the fish Tokiwa and Kagerou had brought.

"Just a stray?" Takao mumbled as he lost his balance, spooking the cat. He fell on his side. His legs were caught by the bush and a plethora of red scratches accented his skin. He laid there on the cold ground for a moment. "I really am an idiot."

No one noticed his absence. Why would they, they should all be asleep. He found his way back to his room feeling worse than before. On his bed was another cloth wrapped item. He uncovered it to find an ornate pipe. He held it in his hands, staring at it absently. His thumb traced the gold inlay and intricate engraving. This is the most expensive thing he has ever owned. He whispered Tokiwa's name as he turned it over in his hands. He didn't give himself a chance to understand what was going on; wrapping the pipe back in the cloth, he tucked it under his kimonos in the chest near his bed. He shivered as a gust of wind howled outside. Cold seeped into the room. He crawled under the sheets of his bed. His last thoughts before falling asleep was if Tokiwa was warm in his drafty room.

Days passed. The procession was drawing closer. Representatives of Ohgiya visited Kikuya sporadically as the preparations were finalized. During quiet moments geisha would go in shifts to Ohgiya for practice. A choreographer was hired to help them prepare; no one was used to having multiple leads, and to keep everyone from stepping on each others feet, routines were created. Takao made his way to Ohgiya. They were waiting for him.

"You're late." Takigawa chastised. Takao waved his hand dismissingly and fell into line next to him and Gakuto.

It was difficult. Besides the work, tensions were high. Things devolved quickly and at a moments notice. Everyone was on their last ounce of patience. Takao wished he could practice at Kikuya. The atmosphere was wrong otherwise; and maybe the cold stares of contempt didn't bode well either. They finished their practice and sat exhausted in the tea house. Takigawa laid on the floor, eyes slipping closed. Takao was careful not to stare as Gakuto's sharp eye was always ready to judge him. Gakuto's presence flustered Takao; he was painfully handsome. If their bodies got too close to each other, Takao would blush despite how hard he tried to ignore it. And yet there was something about the way Gakuto carried himself that irritated Takao: so arrogant and proud. He knew how easily he could get manipulated by him. But Gakuto was unimpressed and rarely spoke directly to him. This only fueled Takao's disdain of him.

The door opened and Asagiri walked in. His movements were too fluid, Takao had thought. He glided to and fro with a soft jingling noise from his bracelets and hand charms. His tied back hair swished against his loose robes as his sweet smell overpowered Takao's nose. He went to Takigawa and woke him up; had he already fallen asleep? Asagiri's voice was nearly musical as he told Takigawa that his client was here. Takigawa groaned as he got up; his sturdy, toned body moved clunkily. Takao was spellbound just as he had been years before when they stole intimate moments away together in secret. Takigawa scowled at Takao when he noticed his starry eyed gaze. Time hadn't weakened his anger; their moment was over and Takigawa made sure to never let him forget it. Takao glanced away. Gakuto stood up as well and saw himself out before them. As Asagiri trailed after Takigawa, he dropped a letter in Takao's lap. Asagiri winked, very pleased with himself. Takao waited until he was alone to take his leave as well.

It wasn't until nearly dawn that Takao was able to rest. He crashed on his bed, kicking the random items he had left to the side. The crinkle of paper stopped him; he had completely forgotten. By the time he returned to Kikuya, he could only hastily change before being summoned. The lantern that Tokiwa used nearly a week ago, was still close to his bed. He rolled to his side and opened the wax sealed letter. The thick scent of Asagiri's incense burned his nose; wrinkles on the heavy weight paper made Takao picture Asagiri fanning the letter over his incense. Why did he insist on embellishing his letters so much. It became gaudy after a certain point. Was that a kiss mark at the bottom? Takao was in disbelief. Not only did this man make his letter scented, specifically requested training from Kagura to write in English so that he could sign his name in a script that is unrecognizable even to his teacher, but also decided to seal things with a kiss. After seemingly hours of scrutinizing, Takao finally began to read the contents.

The letter began as it usually did with Asagiri just rambling on about himself or with events that happened at Ohgiya. Takigawa was having a rough time and snapped at Ageha. Takao was relieved to hear that he wasn't the only one struggling. A few questions were posed to Takao all of which were very superficial; it wasn't like Asagiri to write so impersonally. Was he running out of things to talk about? Unlikely. "Gen'emon would probably have a better idea of where to find western items." Takao paused at the sentence. He smiled to himself; it was a strangely bittersweet realization. Perhaps he is wasting his time, Takao thought sadly. A portion of the letter was in response to a message Takao had never seen. He wiped his eyes and read further. "Please come early tomorrow, Takao, I have something important to discuss with you." His stomach dropped. The letter ended with Asagiri's signature and a date from nearly a week ago. Takao nervously folded the letter back; this wasn't good. He laid awake for a long time before finally submitting to exhaustion.

The air was frigid as Takao waited outside on the bench as per the attendant's request. Asagiri stepped out in the morning light. His face was bare; it made him look so young. He thanked him for coming. Takao wanted to vomit; why was Asagiri acting so strange?

"I'm sorry Takao." Asagiri said softly as he sat next to him. "Your father died." Takao stared at him. His pulse pounded loudly in his ears; he had misheard right? Asagiri's voice was thick as he continued, "Tokiwa had asked me to get in touch with Gen'emon, and when I had I learned about how sick your father was. Apparently Gen'emon was good friends with him. I couldn't get a moment to talk to you and-" He looked down. "I'm so sorry. I wanted to help you go see him before he passed but I was-"

"Why did he tell you?" Takao said his voice barely above a whisper.

"I don't think Gen'emon knew who you were; he just knew that someone in either Ohgiya or Kikuya was-"

"Thank you for telling me."

"Takao?" Asagiri called after him as he got up and left.

Takao did not show up at Ohgiya later, and despite the threats, he refused to see any clients. He laid in his room and lamented the loss of a father he never knew and now would never get the chance to.

"Takao?" There was no answer. Tokiwa eventually slide the door open. Takao sniffled and glanced towards him with red puffy eyes. Tokiwa stood rooted in place for a moment. Takao asked him to sit next to him. Tokiwa closed the door and did so obediently. Takao turned away from him; his shoulders shook as he began to cry again. Tokiwa hesitantly rubbed his back. He sat in silence as Takao sobbed; when Takao calmed down enough to speak he told Tokiwa what happened.

"I'm sorry." Takao blurted out unsteadily. "I know the procession is tomorrow; I'll be ready."

"I didn't come for any agenda; I just...wanted to see you."

Takao twisted to look at him; he smiled weakly. "You're too good for me."

Tokiwa's cheeks went pink, "Too good for the great Takao? Impossible." A silence fell over them.

"Could you stay with me tonight? I don't think I'll be able to sleep otherwise." Tokiwa nodded at the request. "You don't have to grab your stuff if you don't want." Tokiwa's face became flushed; and he glanced away to hide it. Takao scooted over to give him some room. Tokiwa stiffly slid in next to him. "I'm sorry if this is weird for you. I just want you near right now."

"It's not." He replied under his breath.

Takao's breathing became labored as he started to cry. Between hitched breaths he asked if Tokiwa would hold him. The warmth of Tokiwa's body as it pressed against him comforted him. Tokiwa pressed his red face against Takao's back; his arms wrapped around Takao's shaking body. The incense that clung to his clothes smelled almost like cinnamon. It wouldn't be until a time later that Takao eventually fell asleep. Tokiwa brushed the hair from Takao's face. He looked so peaceful. Tokiwa rested his head and soon blissfully passed out as well.

Tokiwa was woken up by Takao's tossing and turning. Takao opened his eyes with a groan; he looked confused for a moment not expecting Tokiwa to be there. They stared at each other for a moment. Takao became embarrassed and apologized for making him stay.

"I wanted to stay." Tokiwa whispered as he stroked his back gently. Takao laid closely next to him, appreciating his warmth and presence. "How do you feel?"

"I don't want to think about it." They laid together silently. For a moment, the world didn't exist.

"There was some flurries last night. It won't be long now until we have all the free time that we want." Tokiwa said, trying to help distract Takao.

"Oh thank god. This geisha thing is starting to get old." They both chuckled. Takao glanced away, "You don't have to keep holding me if you don't want."

"Did you want me to stop?" Tokiwa asked seriously, was he over stepping and making Takao uncomfortable?

"...No."

Tokiwa fought hard to control his smile; he buried his face in Takao's hair, kissing his head softly. They laid like that for some time before the sounds of attendants outside forced them to part. Takao began to get dressed as Tokiwa was leaving.

"Tokiwa?" He stopped and glanced back. "Come see me tonight." He nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

Takao stepped out of Kikuya, the crimson kimono shone brilliantly in the afternoon sun. He lit his ornate pipe and puffed lazily. He strolled towards Inari shrine where Takigawa and Gakuto waited. The attendants giggled as they chased each other; Takao smiled to himself, he had a soft spot for the children. A crowd was already beginning to gather near Ohgiya; Iroha and the Ohgiya manager could be heard above the clammer. The beat of a drum could be heard signaling them that the procession was about to begin. The trio separated and took their respective places. The crowd went into an uproar of cheering as the music began in earnest and the tree geisha walked out followed by the attendants. The dances they did as they walked was simple; they reached each other in the center and began to walk along their destined route. Against the heavy kimonos, the bitter wind felt refreshing. The faces in the crowd became a blur; they all cried out in delight as their favored geisha smiled in their direction. Gakuto was becoming quite popular, Takao noted; many of the new women there let loose their voice for him.

The procession led them around Yoshiwara until they circled back to Ohgiya. An exclusive banquet had been set up for only the most wealthy of clients; if rumor was true, the spots had been auctioned off for a startling amount. The crowd began to disperse as the geisha gave their last appearance before disappearing into the tea house.

The three women waited excitedly as the geisha filed in; of the three only one woman was a new client. Takao was introduced to the woman; she was from a wealthy family on the mainland. The indistinct conversations mingled pleasantly with the shamisen. Takao poured sake for his client as they chatted. She was quite beautiful; her deep brown eyes and long black hair accented her round face. Takao learned Hanako was actually on vacation visiting relatives. She helped run her parents' boutique and was set to inherit it once she was married.

The music changed and all eyes turned to the door as Asagiri and Tokiwa stepped out. The dance they performed was elaborate and breathtaking. Takao watched fixated as Tokiwa's body peeked from behind his robes; Takao looked away flustered and poured himself and Hanako another drink.

"He's very beautiful." Hanako said as the dance concluded. Takao asked who she meant. "The taller of the two. Do you know him?" Takao nodded. "Is he also from the mainland?"

"His mother is I believe." Even Takao was unsure. "Why?"

"He just looks so familiar." She trailed off; she wasn't used to drinking.

The night continued on and by the end, Hanako laid dazed on the bed. The room felt wrong for Takao, but it was just for tonight. Takao laid next to her and held her close as she mumbled to herself. He sighed thankfully as she fell asleep. He waited a moment and then slipped out of bed. He made his way quietly to the courtyard. The sky was clear for once. The booming fireworks above captivated him; it was so quiet inside he nearly forgot how lively Yoshiwara was. He hoped he had been clear that morning, but his troubled thoughts were silenced as the door opened and Tokiwa stepped out. He had changed into a simple black robe that clung to him.

"You did really good today." Tokiwa said as he approached Takao. Takao returned the sentiment. Takao gestured to a bench; they sat together and watched the fireworks. "Was there a reason you wanted me to be here?"

Takao glanced at Tokiwa from the corner of his eye; he was looking upwards still. Bright bursts of color bathed Tokiwa in brilliant light.

"I never thanked you for all those gifts." Takao wasn't sure what he was expecting. Tokiwa laughed bashfully and scratched his head as his attention towards to Takao.

"Was it obvious?"

"Does it matter?" Takao smiled at Tokiwa's blushing face.

"I guess not. I'm glad you liked them." Takao's hand entwined with Tokiwa's and they sat in a comfortable silence. "When I'm done tomorrow could we meet up like this again?" Takao nodded. 

When the fireworks concluded and the first traces of dawn painted the sky, they stood up stiffly; how long had they sat there for? Tokiwa went to leave but Takao didn't let his hand slip free. Tokiwa glanced back at him as his hand was released; Takao moved closer to Tokiwa and wrapped his arms around him. Takao tilted his face up and kissed him gently; it was brief and before Tokiwa could adequately respond it was over.

"Don't go." Tokiwa said, his voice uneven. He held Takao's wrist.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled sadly as he kissed Tokiwa's hand. He slipped out of his grasp and walked back inside. Tokiwa watched silently and once he was alone he let the tears flow freely.

Tokiwa had requested to sleep at Ohgiya just for convenience's sake; the next afternoon he was woken up to attendants bringing in his wardrobe. As he got dressed, Takigawa knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?" He asked already standing in the threshold. Tokiwa nodded. "Can I have a moment alone?" He said and the young boys left the room with a grumble; they were on a strict schedule.

"Is everything okay?" Tokiwa asked, it was unlike Takigawa to associate with anyone from Kikuya. He couldn't even recall if he had ever been spoken to so directly before.

"I guess that depends." He shook his head. "I know this is sudden but I feel as though I should warn you. Takao isn't worth a damn." Tokiwa froze, he was unable to reply. "It's none of my business, but I would feel personally responsible if you got into the same situation that I had."

"What are you talking about?"

Takigawa sighed, "Please don't repeat this to anyone, okay? I know rumors spread quickly, but I kept this quiet for years and I'd like it to stay like that." Tokiwa agreed and he continued, "Takao and I finished our apprenticeship around the same time; so we were always in direct competition to each other, despite us being from two different houses. We knew about each other before we had even met." He paused and offered for Tokiwa to sit as he did so himself. "I can't remember what events led up to us meeting, or even where it was. It's been too long now. Once we did, however, it was like something inside me finally clicked into place. He was very handsome and it was easy for me to fall for his teasing. Before I knew it, I realized I had become obsessed with him. One day I worked up the courage to tell him and..." He trailed off with a deep sigh. "He admitted he also was interested in me. Time passed and we would find moments together. I was absolutely sure I was in love with him. And one day as we were about to see each other off, I casually mentioned how once I was free I would buy his freedom so that we could be together... He didn't say anything. And for the next few days he avoided me. I was devastated; I didn't know what I had done wrong. He never told me he was through with me...I found out from someone else that he had fallen for a client. I was crushed. And you know what he did? The same thing to her as he did to me." He shook his head, "I thought he had changed, but he hasn't. I overheard your conversation last night. This is going to end and the only one that is going to be upset is you."

"I don't know what to say." Tokiwa replied finally after a stifling silence.

"I had debated not telling you anything, but the way he looked at that woman last night...he hasn't changed. I can't make your decisions for you, but I think you should think long and hard about this."

They looked at each other. Takigawa's jaw was clenched. But it was so long ago. Tokiwa didn't have the energy to argue; he thanked Takigawa for the information. He left the room, and the attendants returned moments later. Tokiwa sat dazed as the final touches were added to his costume.

His procession proceeded without problem, although the crowd was significantly smaller than the day before. Snow began to drift peacefully down as the procession ended at Ohigya. If more than a dusting would coat the ground the procession tomorrow would be canceled. Tokiwa was ushered inside the tea house for the banquet. The food was splendid, his client was reserved and didn't speak much, and the music was lively; yet, his thoughts were clouded, preventing him from enjoying anything. He went through the motions obediently and once the darkest of night fell upon him, and he laid next to his client who slept peacefully, he got up with a pit of anxiety in his stomach.

Takao was sitting on the ground, when Tokiwa walked into the courtyard. He smiled weakly at him."What's wrong?" Takao asked getting up. He moved towards Tokiwa. Tokiwa held himself as though he was sick, "I need to ask you something."

"Of course." Takao said as he rubbed Tokiwa's arms.

"I didn't see you at the procession."

"I had a client. Are you okay?"

"What client?" Tokiwa stopped him from avoiding the question, "Please, just tell me."

"Hanako."

"The girl from yesterday?" Tokiwa asked. Takao nodded confused. "You usually don't see the same client two days in a row."

"What are you getting at exactly?"

"I...I don't know." His eyes were glassy; he tried hard not to cry. Takao embraced him. Tokiwa reluctantly wrapped his arms around him. "You're not falling for her are you?" He whispered on the verge of tears.

"What? No. What made you think that suddenly?" Tokiwa shook his head. "It's okay. I'm here."

There meeting was bittersweet and Tokiwa left feeling worse than before. He returned to the room that his client slept in. He peeked in the room, and saw her sleeping peacefully. Why did he feel so sick to his stomach? He laid down next to her and waited until morning so he could wake her up.

As predicted, the snow covered the ground and the women of the island became sheepish. The procession was canceled; Yoshiwara was essentially closed. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. The geisha were given time to themselves, which included going outside if they so desired. Tokiwa strolled outside in the powdery snow. He still felt uneasy, and now that he had free time all he could do was overthink.

Tokiwa didn't doubt Takigawa's story, nor did he think that there was jealousy involved. But it was more than five years ago, people change. No one was the same person that they were when they were 18 or 19. Why couldn't he convince himself though? Before Tokiwa realized he stood in front of the cemetery; the superficial gravestones had long since crumbled. He shuttered. If he offered the same option that Takigawa had, would Takao refuse? Would he end up here, in an unmarked grave where the sick and elderly had been tossed away like cattle? Tokiwa forced himself to leave. He remembered what seemed like years ago now, as they sat by the pond; Takao dreamed off his freedom. Had he not dreamed of it then when he laid in Takigawa's arms? Tokiwa sighed; he was just upsetting himself. He returned to Kikuya cold and miserable.

The leftover food was laid out for them to eat. Tokiwa made his way to the banquet room; his stomach grumbling. Laughter and chattering voices filled the air. Spirits were high and Tokiwa couldn't help but to relax. He took a seat next to Kagura as a plate was served to him. Iroha stood up after a moment and thanked everyone for a successful season; they cheered and for once Iroha laughed. The food was the same as the previous night, but it was much more appetizing now. Tokiwa chatted happily with his friends. Kagura talked about a new book he had received recently. Something about Western theory, Tokiwa eventually gathered. It was too confusing for him to follow along fully; he listened to Kagerou and Kagura talk excitedly about it. He finished eating. His eyes roamed the room absently; it wasn't until Takao showed up that he realized what he was looking for. Takao was surprisingly late. He didn't see Tokiwa. He sat down further away than he should have. Why was Tokiwa so anxious suddenly? Tokiwa eventually took his leave; he had finished eating some time ago and hadn't added anything to the conversation for a while. He parted from the two men who were still deep in their discussion and left the room. As he closed the door, Takao's eyes caught sight of him. Tokiwa desperately wanted to be next to him, but now wasn't the time. The memory of Takao's warmth in bed besides him made his heart ache. He walked away from the banquet room consumed in his thoughts.

"You're leaving already?" Someone asked. Takao stood up having shoveled his food down and gave a half-hearted explanation. "Only came to eat? Sure. Where were you anyway?" Takao ignored him and left the room. He only had so much time.

Tokiwa was nowhere to be found. Takao ventured outside. Tokiwa sat beneath the bare cherry blossom tree; he hadn't noticed Takao. "You're a hard man to find." Takao panted. Tokiwa jumped. "Can I sit with you?" He did so after the timid nod. Takao's hand effortlessly found Tokiwa's. His fingers were cold and Takao held them tightly to warm them. "I never liked the cold so much before." It had began to snow again, dissolving upon contact. "Are you okay?" Tokiwa hadn't spoken once since he arrived.

"I've just been thinking a lot, I guess." Tokiwa said but did not elaborate further. Takao squeezed his hand. "Why were you looking for me?"

"Oh!" Takao said flashing a toothy grin. He had completely forgotten, "Here." He dug something out of his pocket and gave it Tokiwa. It was a small locket and chain. Tokiwa toyed with it until it opened. The space dedicated for a tiny photo was empty. "I figured we could have our picture taken."

"That's so expensive though."

"I suddenly have extra money laying around." Tokiwa's brows knitted together. He knew Takao sent money to his father since he had been too ill to work, but is that what he meant? "Don't worry about it." Takao smiled. "I already arranged it. Sorry for doing it without asking first."

"That's okay." He mumbled. He was urged to stand up. Takao took his hand again and they walked towards the gate of Yoshiwara.

The photographer was already setting up by the time they arrived. He scowled unintentionally; it was too cold for him to be outside. He eyed them for a moment, brow raised. It wasn't his business; he was paid enough to stay quiet. Or was he? This kind of information would definitely be worth a lot, especially with Kikuya's top geisha being involved. If Takao's clients found out he had fallen in love with someone, his popularity would plummet fast. Geishas' jobs were to be available, and that was hard to accomplish when they had stars in their eyes. On his command, the two geisha embraced with soft sad smiles on their beautiful faces. He looked at them with pity; they knew what would happen if this was to leak. The camera clicked loudly and the geisha separated.

"You'll be getting rid of that negative, yeah?" Takao said as he handed him another small sum of money. He looked at his hand and slid the money into his breast pocket.

"Of course."

Takao smiled at him warmly, thanking him for his help. The photographer gave his farewell as he packed his camera away. He glanced back at them as they walked away. He met Tokiwa's nervous eyes; his face grew hot with guilt, and he looked away. He returned to his studio and began to develop the film. They did make a nice couple, he thought as he pinned the pictures up to dry. He noticed the negative and without a second thought he tore it into pieces.

"A client?" Tokiwa asked. They were nearing Kikuya. Takao had begun to apologize for his premature departure. Takao sighed; he felt awful especially since Tokiwa had just started to relax. "Oh...it's that girl isn't it?" Takao confirmed Tokiwa's anxiety. "I thought Kikuya was closed..."

"Iroha insisted on me taking her today. She's supposed to be going back to the mainland soon." Takao explained. Tokiwa looked at him unsure. "You don't have to worry about me running off with her. I would never leave you." They stopped walking and Takao pulled Tokiwa closer to hug him. "I only care about you. And if you need to hear me say that a thousand times a day; I will gladly do it." Tokiwa's heart raced in his chest as they kissed. He had never felt such tenderness before in his life. When they seperated, Tokiwa's face was flushed. He noticed with a slight hint of satisfaction how flustered Takao looked. "Soon it will just be us, okay? It won't be long, my love." Tokiwa nodded dumbly and reluctantly let Takao loose from his arms. He watched as Takao walked the final stretch to Kikuya alone.

Hanako was just waking up when Takao snuck back into bed. She greeted him bashfully, remembering the night before. They talked for a bit as Takao held her. She was still a little groggy.

"When is your boat back?" Takao asked.

"Oh. It was pushed back a week because the ship is under repair."

"Is there only one boat in the world?" He laughed slightly tense.

"No." She giggled. "It's just that the captain is the only one on this island that is willing to go out with the weather so bad." The weather was bad? Takao listened as she continued. "You know how old men can be; he's so stubborn he refuses to sail any ship other than his own. Can you imagine? He's very kind though." She rattled on for a bit.

"What do you plan to do? Stay with your cousins?"

She blushed, "Yes...and maybe here as well if that's okay with you."

"Even with Yoshiwara closed?"

"Oh I already discussed it with your manager; he seemed to think it would be okay." She said. Takao's brows knitted together. "In a way this seems like a blessing; I was fretting over not being able to see you again." She snuggled into his chest. He rubbed her back, controlling the sigh that rose to his mouth. It couldn't be helped, he supposed.

Hanako's escort arrived a few hours later, and they said their goodbyes. She was planning to return that night. When she was out of sight, Takao returned inside. He worried how Tokiwa would respond. He made his way to his room to change.A soft voice called to him. Tokiwa opened the door and stepped in with a tray of food.

"I thought you would be hungry." He smiled sweetly. They sat together and ate. 

"The photo should be done sometime today." Takao said. "I'm going to go pick it up before tonight." Tokiwa placed a kiss on his cheek, thanking him. 

"Utsusemi is going to be practicing today with some others; I thought that we could go watch him." Takao agreed, and once they finished eating they headed out.

"Hey guys!" Utsusemi greeted energetically. He was leading his horse towards Inari shrine. They waved at him and meandered closer. "Thanks for coming. I hardly ever get to see you two so this is fun!" 

He handed them a blanket he had on his horse's saddle. They took it and spread it on the ground, giving them a slightly warmer area to sit. They snuggled up close to keep warm. Utsusemi headed over to the other geisha that had already mounted their horses.

"They're talking about us." Takao said frowning, his attention directed at the men on horseback.

"Let them." Tokiwa said and kissed him. Takao relaxed. They settled in and watched the practice. 

In all honesty, they had no idea what was going on, but they were excited nonetheless. By the end of the practice at dusk, they could barely contain their voices. They hollered in encouragement as the last arrow hit the target dead on. Utsusemi came up to them and they chatted animatedly. 

Takao remembered he had to go to the photographer and excused himself. By the time he returned to Kikuya, photograph in his chest pocket, Hanako was already there. He smiled at her defeatedly. There had been no way Tokiwa hadn't seen her. 

Takao led Hanako upstairs. There was no banquet, or dancing; they headed straight to his room. He fulfilled his duties to her, and they laid together in a tired embrace. She traced lazy circles on his skin with her finger. 

"You seem distracted." She said quietly.

"I just have a lot to do."

"Oh...am I taking up too much of your time?"

"No no. I meant for tomorrow." He lied. She seemed to believe him.

"Will you miss me?" She said after a moment. Takao nodded. "I wish we didn't have to part." 

Time passed and Hanako drifted to sleep. Takao snuck out and made his way to Tokiwa's room. There was a very long pause before Tokiwa allowed him inside. His face was purposefully neutral, but his eyes looked glassy. 

Takao went to speak, but he was cut off, "Why hadn't you told me?"

"I'm sorry."

Tokiwa crossed his arms, "Were you going to tell me about your packed week, or did you want me to find out from gossip?"

"Tokiwa she's just a client I don't understand why you're so upset."

They stared at each other for a time; Tokiwa pursed his lips in annoyance. "You seem to have taken quite a liking to her seeing as you're always around her."

Takao rubbed his face with a groan, "Tokiwa are you listening to yourself? What is wrong? Why are you so hellbent on having me run away with this woman?"

Tokiwa broke down; the stress of their disagreement was too much for him. He had been so tense since he ran into Hanako. He was going to worry himself sick. Takao approached him hesitantly; there was no rejection and Takao held him closely as he cried. They sat on his bed, and after a moment he told Takao about the things Takigawa had said. Takao was stiff next to him, and once the story concluded he sighed.

"What?" Tokiwa asked defensively. Was he going to deny the allegation? There was no way he could believe that. 

"I'm just upset with myself." Tokiwa looked up at him. "I knew it was wrong. I treated him so awfully...I was just so scared."

"Of what?" He whispered.

"I don't know. I was barely older than a child, and I was in love with him. I was becoming popular in Kikuya, and I was very well told what would happen if word got out about us. I was so scared of hurting him that I bolted, and I threw myself at a client. But when she offered to buy my freedom I realized I had made the same mistake twice, except this time I was dishonest with how I felt." 

"I'm sorry." Tokiwa said. "I didn't mean to have you remember such awful things."

"No it's okay. And I know I seem like some egotistically bastard that just throws people away when it suits him, but I grew up. And I don't know what I would have to do to prove that, but I am willing to do whatever it takes to have you trust me."

"I trust you. I really do. I don't know why I let that get to me so bad. I know you. You wouldn't do that to me."

"I love you, Tokiwa. I truly do. I don't want to live a life without you." They kissed. Takao blushed and rubbed Tokiwa's back reassuringly. "I picked up the picture." He dug it from his chest pocket. Tokiwa handed him the locket and watched as he slid the picture in. He asked Tokiwa to turn and he clasped the locket around his neck. "We waited this long; we can wait a few days more."

"You're right." Tokiwa said as they kissed once more. "I love you." Takao had to leave, and Tokiwa laid down to rest. It would be the first night in a long time that he slept peacefully.

The week passed by slowly. During the day, Takao and Tokiwa spent their time together. More often than not they would be in each other's rooms laying down and talking about silly interests. At night, Tokiwa would busy himself helping Iroha with housekeeping as Takao saw Hanako. Sometimes, upon Hanako's wishes, Tokiwa would be requested to play games with them; it was an awkward time for him but he endured. Hanako wanted to know more about Takao and that included his friends. He would avert his eyes any time there was closeness between her and Takao. She was an otherwise likable person; she had a good education and was very charming. 

On the second to last day, a realization came over Hanako. "You're Ms. Wada's son!" Tokiwa stopped mid move at her exclamation. "I'm sorry. It's just that I've been thinking that you looked so familiar, and now I know why!" Tokiwa put the checker down. "Ms. Wada works for my family. I hadn't considered you were related because there's many foreigners that live on the mainland, but she would always tell me about her son. She told me he died from pneumonia when he was young but...that's not true." She faltered. Who would tell someone they had to give their child up to become a geisha? "If you ever wanted to meet her I could have it arranged."

"Thank you for the offer, but I have to decline." Tokiwa said politely. Takao glanced at him an indescribable expression on his face. They finished the match and Tokiwa excused himself from the room.

"Did I say something wrong?" Hanako asked.

"He's probably just in shock. Don't worry."

"I thought he would be happy to know she still cares about him."

"It's a complicated situation for us knowing our parents are still out there. You want to be close to them, you want to be loved, but you don't know if you deserve it."

She was quiet for a moment, "You truly lead a sad life."

Takao controlled the urge to rebuke her. Of course they did! They were prisoners here! Irritation seeped into his demeanor. He was worried about Tokiwa, but he couldn't go check on him until Hanako left. Takao carefully thought out his words and convinced her to relax. They spent the night talking and once she fell asleep Takao sought Tokiwa out.

Tokiwa didn't seem any worse for wear. His expression was hard to discern though. They embraced in greeting. They kissed gently and sat together. 

"Are you okay?" Takao asked as he rubbed Tokiwa's back.

"Yeah, why?"

"You looked uncomfortable earlier."

"I mean, I was. Some rich girl strolls in thinking she can fix all of these poor, poor geisha's problems. It's annoying. She just caught me off guard talking about my mother." He sighed, "It's not even that I am against the idea of seeing her, it's just...I don't know!"

"You want it more on your terms."

"Yes exactly. I also don't think her being your client is helping any. I don't like how familiar she's getting with you...I just don't like her. She's keeping me from you."

Takao chuckled and kissed his forehead, "You're quite cute when you're jealous." Tokiwa blushed but frowned. "What's wrong?"

Another sigh, "Am I throwing an opportunity away because I'm too involved?"

Takao paused seriously thinking the question through, "I'm not sure." Tokiwa asked what Takao would do in his situation. "If I could see my father I would be skeptical as to how, but I feel as though in the end, despite all the complications, I would agree to go."

"Maybe you're right. I'll mull it over." He squeezed Takao's hand. "I'm sorry to make you think of your father." Takao shrugged. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't think about it much. It still hurts a lot. You help distract me a though so it doesn't bother me that much."

"Maybe when it's just us...you should think about it. I'm here for you. But running from your problems will only cause bigger problems." 

Takao hung his head, "I know you're right, I just didn't want to hear that." Tokiwa apologized making Takao laugh. "You're sweet. I'm glad you're here to light a fire under me."

They kissed and Tokiwa held him tightly. They molded to each other's bodies as their hands unawarely began to explore. Tokiwa pulled away slightly, face flushed and out of breath. His heart thumped loudly in his ears; to his surprise Takao looked just as unsteady. Tokiwa went to speak only to be cut off by Takao pulling him down on the bed with him. Takao kissed his neck making him moan softly. Tokiwa stared down at him; his kimono splayed around him, uncovering his body. He did this for a living, so why was he suddenly so embarrassed? 

"You're so handsome." Takao whispered as he kissed him again. 

"Are you sure?"

Takao laughed, "About you being handsome?"

He shook his head, "Is now the right time?"

Takao pulled him closer, nibbling on his exposed skin. Tokiwa felt his hand be guided between Takao's thighs. He controlled his gasp of excitement. Takao's cheeky expression was replaced with something subdued; he studied Tokiwa's face. 

"We can stop if you want." Takao said softly. 

Tokiwa's hand had been frozen in place and upon those words it slipped away quickly. Tokiwa looked away frustrated and disappointed. He wanted this so badly, the sticky wetness between his legs attested to that, but he couldn't make himself do it. Why not? Because he knew once their moment was over Takao would have to leave? He rolled off of Takao and laid there admonishing himself, was this what clients felt like? Takao asked him if he was okay and Tokiwa nodded silently. He realized what he wanted: simply to be with him, to have him sleep on his chest as his hands played with his hair. He wanted to be enveloped in his scent and when the morning came to see his resting face next to him.

Takao held him for a moment, kissing his shoulder. His supportive words brought Tokiwa out of his mood. They laid together and when the first traces of daylight seeped through the window, Takao had to leave. Tokiwa sighed when he was alone and rolled over. What a waste of a night.

The following day was quiet. Tokiwa had gotten up early to have breakfast at Ohgiya. This was the last day Hanako would be an issue for him, and he wanted it to pass as quickly as possible. 

When Tokiwa entered the tea house, he noticed that Asagiri had already set their meal up. He greeted Tokiwa pleasantly and poured tea for them. 

"I hope you don't mind Takigawa joining us."

A little but Tokiwa couldn't say that. He smiled and said it was fine. They chatted together until Takigawa arrived. He had just woken up. He sat with them and surprisingly they had a good time.

"Gen'emon should be coming to the island within the next week or so." Asagiri said.

"Oh?"

"His ship was delayed because people are too afraid of lukewarm weather." Takigawa chuckled.

"I still don't understand why you're telling me this. Did I forget that I had business with him?" Tokiwa asked. Takigawa and Asagiri glanced at each other and answered vaguely. Frustrated, Tokiwa changed the conversation, "Takao's client had the gall to offer me the chance to see my mother." Asagiri's ears seemed to perk up; he was a hopeless gossip. 

They probed him for more information; he answered them as honestly as he could. "Do you think she was serious?"

"Maybe. But how in the hell is she supposed to accomplish this? Bring my mother to Yoshiwara?"

They were quiet for a moment, "Perhaps don't burn your bridges with that woman just yet." Takigawa said.

Tokiwa furrowed his brows annoyed, "Is there something that I don't know? Why are you two being so cryptic?"

Asagiri sighed, "It just seems that Hanako could be beneficial in the long run. She is a nuisance but she might be grateful in the future."

"Grateful for what?"

They wouldn't be able to answer that question as a tumultuous sea of voices rose outside the door. Takigawa stood up and went investigate. From where, Tokiwa sat he could see a flurry of movement, people rushing towards Ohgiya's entrance. Utsusemi's voice was discerned from the rabble; something was happening at Kikuya. Asagiri stood up and urged Tokiwa to hurry up. Tokiwa had been petrified until Asagiri's voice released him from his stasis. The trio abandoned their breakfast and rushed out of the building. 

The geisha from the other houses had gathered around Kikuya muttering amongst themselves. Tokiwa tried to shove his way through the crowd to no avail. A strong grasp on his arm pulled him down. Asagiri shushed him. The trio crouched in a bush and waited. The Supervisor and her guards ordered the crowd to disperse. What was going on? Tokiwa felt like he would vomit; he was so anxious.

When the coast was clear and the Supervisor returned inside of Kikuya, the trio moved closer. Asagiri picked leaves from his hair as they eavesdropped. Iroha's voice could be heard; nothing was ever easy for him.

"Who saw him last?" The Supervisor asked sternly.

"I did." Hanako's voice answered. 

Takigawa eyed Tokiwa, who looked faint. Asagiri kept Tokiwa from creeping any closer to the door. The Supervisor collected as much information as they could provide. Hanako thanked her profusely. The trio scattered as the encouraging footsteps grew louder. They watched from a safe distance away as Hanako was led to the guard station for further questioning.

They entered in Kikuya. Iroha was sitting in his office drinking.

"What do you want?" Iroha asked irritated as he poured himself another cup of sake. Tokiwa steeled himself and questioned him as to what happened.

"Takao ran off." Iroha said matter of factly. Tokiwa's blood turned to ice. "All of his things are still here, so I can't imagine he went far."

"Then why was the Supervisor here?" Takigawa asked when Tokiwa faltered.

"Not because of me, if that's what you're asking." Iroha rubbed his forehead as though he had a headache. "That woman was insistent that something was wrong. She had became frantic when I tried to have Kagura escort her outside." 

"I thought she was leaving today." Tokiwa said softly. 

"Not before she buys Takao though. I, of course, refused. Takao is worth more than anything she could afford. I'm assuming that Takao caught wind of what she was scheming and is hiding out until this all blows over."

"Do you have any idea as to where he could be?" Asagiri asked.

"Now if I knew that, do you think I'd be drinking before noon? Anything else, or can I go back to my peace and quiet?"

They left him and went outside. The trio stared at each other wordlessly for a moment. Asagiri and Takigawa watched Tokiwa with uncertainty. 

"What do you think we should do?" Asagiri asked.

"Do? There's nothing we can do." Takigawa answered. 

"We can't just leave him like this." Asagiri turned towards Tokiwa, "I'll ask Iroha if you can stay with us tonight, alright?" Tokiwa nodded dumbly. Asagiri disappeared into Kikuya for only a moment before returning and ushering them towards Ohgiya. 

"Please don't do anything rash, alright?" Takigawa spoke to Tokiwa. "I'm sure he will come back today and this will be overlooked." When Tokiwa didn't reply Takigawa continued, "You trying to find him will only make things worse."

"Do you think he ran away because of me?" He replied finally. The two men glanced at each other. "He never did this before. Women offer him freedom constantly, so what makes this any different?" They confessed they didn't know. 

They arrived at Ohgiya. Their breakfast laid cold and half eaten. Takigawa picked up their dishes as Asagiri led Tokiwa to his room. Tokiwa was brought water and something to calm his nerves. He took both obediently. He stared silently at the floor. He tapped his foot against the sheets of Asagiri's bed. The soft rustling was the only sound to be heard. Time passed uncomfortably slow. The medicine took affect some time later and Tokiwa slept soundly. Asagiri waited until he was asleep to leave. He made his way to Takigawa's room to discuss with him what they should do next.

"I hate that you signed me up for this." Takigawa grumbled. Asagiri apologized. "Do you think he'll try to sneak off too?"

"Maybe not, but in the state he's in we definitely can't risk it." He sighed. Outside of Yoshiwara was even more dangerous for a geisha, especially alone. 

"We'll take turns keeping watch over him." Takigawa replied resigned to his new role. Asagiri thanked him. "Why do you care so much?"

The question took him by surprise. He regained himself, "I just want something good to come out of all this suffering." Takigawa's expression softened and agreed. Asagiri left his room not long thereafter and when he returned to his own, he found Tokiwa still asleep.

In between breaks of fever-like dreams, Tokiwa saw Asagiri at his desk, scribbling away. He slipped back asleep only to wake up to Takigawa reading in the corner hours later. The snippets of memory that came with those hours made no sense and by the next morning he wouldn't remember any of them.

Takao hadn't returned the next day. News of it spread wildly through Yoshiwara. Hanako's departure was yet again delayed. Perhaps she was truly concerned for Takao's safety; Tokiwa didn't care what she felt though. A mixture of fear and anger boiled inside of him. Even if Takao was to return, he would just be torn away from him again. Tokiwa made his way back to Kikuya. Early morning fog hung thickly in the air. His head felt just as heavy. 

Tokiwa hoped Asagiri would see the note he left. He knew it would be concerning to see an empty bed, but he couldn't have them hovering over him right now. He just wanted to return to his room. He just wanted to open the door and see Takao laying there waiting for him; his oafish grin lighting up his face. Tears welled up in his eyes and he blinked them away as best as he could. Was this truly the end? Not even a goodbye? His heart hurt so bad. He prayed for Takao's safety.

Hanako was in Kikuya's lobby. She greeted Tokiwa somberly. Her eyes were red, and her face was tear stained. He almost felt bad for her. Tokiwa didn't want to hate her; she was just dumb and in love. Perhaps they weren't much different after all.

"Could I speak to you?" Hanako said as he passed by. "Iroha said I could wait here if I wanted, but I'm so antsy..."

"What do you want to ask?" Tokiwa stopped walking and faced her. She bit her lip. He controlled his sigh and motioned for her to follow him. Once in his room, he repeated his question. 

"I know you don't like me, but please if you know where Takao is-" She stifled her sobbing, "He could be executed if he doesn't turn himself in."

Did she actually think Tokiwa didn't know this? Did she think this threat didn't hang above his head every day of his life? He took a calming breath; arguing wouldn't solve anything. He told her he didn't know Takao's whereabouts. "Did he...do this because of me?" Tokiwa looked at her sympathetically. What would be worse to hear? "I can't let him die in a place like this. I can't leave him. I have enough money; my family would understand... I just don't... Why would he want to be here." She devolved into tears and Tokiwa comforted her. "You must think horrid things of me." 

He didn't reply. When her sobs were calmed and they seperated, he said, "I think the best thing for you to do right now is to go home." She went to speak, but he continued, "If you are the reason why Takao disappeared, I think that is a clear answer as to how he feels."

"Why would he tell me such- such-"

"It's his job. You're supposed to fall in love with him. I'm sorry things played out as it did."

The cold realization swept over her. She stared at Tokiwa, mouth agape. He worried what she would do next.

"I understand." She replied quietly. "I'm sorry to have caused him so much trouble... Could I ask a favor of you?" Tokiwa nodded, "When he's found could you tell me? Even if its-" Her voice wavered. "I'll give you my address. Is that okay?"

"Of course." He found some loose crumpled paper and hastily scratched her information out.

"I've made an absolute fool of myself, haven't I?" She said as she prepared to leave.

"No. Anyone in your position would have done the same."

"You're too kind to me. I know that's a lie. But thank you." She lingered at the door and sighed, "Please watch over him." Tokiwa nodded and she gave her farewell.

Tokiwa looked at the paper in his hand. The silence that lingered after her absence rang loudly in his ears. He felt no joy from this. There would be one less person in Takao's corner once he returned. He stared at the uneven floor boards. He didn't realize that he was moving until he found himself in the hallway. The medicinal side effects hadn't disappeared entirely; he was disorientated. He stood in Takao's empty room and the weight of his loneliness brought tears to his eyes. Takao had left everything behind, including Tokiwa. Everyone was so sure of his return, but who was to say he would? Tokiwa laid on the unmade bed and curled into a tight ball. The sheets still smelled like him; it only made Tokiwa's heart hurt more. He couldn't bring himself to leave.

"Don't leave me." He whimpered in the pillows as he cried. "Why didn't you take me with you?" He held himself as he feebly repeated those words. 

He hadn't realized he drifted to sleep until a knock came at the door. He glanced up from the wet bedding expecting to see someone enter. He got out of bed slowly and opened the door. A tray of food awaited him. He stared at it blankly for a moment before confiscating it. How kind, he had thought as he set the tray down. He wasn't hungry but he forced himself to eat. He crawled back into bed once he picked through the food. It was wasteful, but his body would not accept another bite. He laid there and watched the world through the cracks of the curtains. It was dusk. He laid awake for hours before finally succumbing to exhaustion.

Days passed. Tokiwa's hopelessness strengthened with each desperate night. He drifted to and fro with no purpose. He was a man possessed and could not be spoken to because he would not answer. The trays of food he was given left the room more and more intact. He felt ill and slept until his head throbbed. Time ceased to exist to him; it was all one long night. His heart squeezed painfully in his chest everytime he stepped into the vacant room. This seemed like truly the end. 

Kagerou entered the room with no warning. The expression he wore was guarded. Tokiwa felt pathetic. "Tomorrow come with me." 

Tokiwa looked uncertain. "Where?" He knew Kagerou was allowed to go into town since he hadn't taken any clients yet; was he to go to school with him? What kind of attempt to stop his mopping was this?

"I believe I saw Takao today."

Tokiwa's heart almost stopped. He breathed shakily and sat up in bed. "Are you sure?"

"No." Kagerou grew frustrated, "Do you want to find out or not?" Tokiwa nodded. "Come to my room in the morning." He left without waiting for a response. 

Morning came quickly and Tokiwa did as he was told. A soft scuffle happened behind Kagerou's closed door. He knocked and minutes later it opened. The door closes hastily behind him.

"Taro keeps trying to escape." Kagerou said as wrangled the orange tabby off the window sill. 

"I didn't know you-"

"It was too cold to leave him outside." Kagerou snapped. He plopped the cat on his bed and scratched his ear lovingly. "Ready?" His expression hardened again. They left together.

Tokiwa had worried he would be noticed but Kagerou insisted it would be fine. The brisk wind had them bundled obscuring their identities. They slipped out of Yoshiwara and headed to town. Tokiwa hadn't seen the town before; it was underwhelming. Many of the roads were unpaved. He hiked his kimono up so it wouldn't be dusty. 

Kagerou led him to a remote part of town. Tokiwa wasn't sure if the building was supposed to be a home or a bar; they entered nonetheless. The smell of sake was strong. They recoiled. It was quiet inside; three people sat together but they did not speak to each other. Kagerou moved forward prompting Tokiwa to follow. Someone came from the back to greet them. Takao stood there, face made up to try and hide his identity, but anyone that knew him could tell. He motioned for them to come to the back. Kagerou looked smug; he had been right.

It was awkward as they stood in the office together. Tokiwa cautiously moved towards him and they embraced. Tokiwa wouldn't let himself cry. Kagerou sighed and excused himself giving them some time alone. Tokiwa and Takao didn't speak. They held each other tightly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Tokiwa shook his head and pulled away to look at his face. Takao had tears in the corners of his eyes. "I didn't want to leave you." Tokiwa kissed him. Takao led him to a chair. "I'm so sorry."

"Why didn't you come back?" Tokiwa asked.

"I was afraid. Either get executed or sold off, I don't know what's worst."

"I...convinced Hanako to go home." Tokiwa replied. Takao squeezed his hand.

"I knew that had I told her myself...the outcome would have been the same. But I couldn't." Tokiwa asked why. "I don't know. And when I thought about what this would do to you...I couldn't bear the thought. I know running only presented more problems but I felt so trapped."

"Why didn't you tell me where you were going?"

Takao's face stiffened, "If you got in trouble for me I would never forgive myself." He smiled thinly, "I guess it was all for nothing."

"I couldn't stay away." They kissed again. "So what now?"

"I can't go back. The owner of this bar owes me a favor, and said I could work here until I make enough to leave."

Tokiwa's throat felt tight. "You were so close to finishing your contract." Takao didn't respond. "What am I supposed to do without you?"

"I won't leave without you. I...I don't know how but I'll figure something out. We will be happy together."

"On the mainland." He muttered numbly. Takao echoed those words.

"It won't be forever, my love." He held him tightly. "I'm sorry."

Kagerou stepped back in the room announcing they should be leaving soon. Tokiwa couldn't make himself move. "They'll notice we're missing if we stay out too much longer." Tokiwa hung his head low and his overwhelming tears began to slide down his cheeks. Kagerou pursed his lips in annoyance but relented. "As long as you come back by tonight." Tokiwa nodded mumbling his thanks. Kagerou would leave some time later. 

Takao wiped Tokiwa's tears and then kissed the top of his head. "I have to go tend to the customers; I won't be long." Tokiwa nodded and was brought to Takao's room to wait. He laid down on his bed. He was exhausted. Tokiwa closed his eyes and slipped into unconsciousness.

Dawn broke. Tokiwa hurried from town, sleep still in his eyes and sweat lingering on his skin. Takao had found him resting and upon entering the bed next to him, he woke up. Perhaps it was their separation that had washed away Tokiwa's anxieties. But as their kiss deepened and their breath became ragged, Tokiwa held him closely with no hesitation. Their parting was all the more bitter afterwards, but there was no delaying it further.

Kikuya was silent upon his return. He found his way to his room. He remembered the way Takao begged him not to go. "Stay with me tonight." It wasn't like the great Takao to beg; it gave him a strange sense of power. He looked around his cold room. It wasn't as deathly as it had felt days prior. Maybe it would all work out like Takao had said. Life didn't seem as desolate, but Tokiwa knew that nothing changed but him. Takao was still in hiding, and he knew where. Tokiwa's hand fiddled with his kimono as he thought about Takao trying to convince him not to come back; no matter how painful. It was too risky. He didn't know if he could make good on that promise. A knock came at the door making him jump. Kagerou entered with a tray of food. 

"Will you eat now?" Kagerou asked more than a little worried. So it was Kagerou that tended to him. Tokiwa smiled at him softly and nodded. Kagerou sat next to him as he ate. He stood up suddenly and left, coming back a few minutes later with a gift. Taro plopped down on the floor with a chirp and roamed around the room happily. Tokiwa enjoyed his meal with two friends.

"If you're careful you could go see him again." Kagerou said. Tokiwa stopped drinking his tea to stare at him. "I wouldn't mind covering for you. No one even questioned as to why you weren't around so it would be easy to give an excuse." Despite how badly Tokiwa wanted this he hesitated. "You can't make it a habit but I don't see the harm of going once or twice more."

"Are you sure?"

"No, but this has been the first time you've been happy in a while and...I don't know, the risk is worth the payoff."

"That was the kindest thing you've ever said to me."

"Don't get used to it." They laughed together and the plan was set. In two days, he would go out again. 

Time passed slowly. Kagerou still brought Tokiwa his meals to continue the charade. Tokiwa wasn't allowed to leave his room for much. It would be strange if suddenly the near bedridden Tokiwa walked around with a pep in his step. Tokiwa bidded his time. Kagerou sat with him at night and they would have subdued chats. Tokiwa was touched as to how doting he was being. The fated day came and Kagerou brought him his meal as usual. Tokiwa ate quickly and headed out. Just as Kagerou said, the lobby was empty. He hurried out in the afternoon sunlight a smile beaming across his face. He would arrive at the bar before a half hour had passed. 

Tokiwa spent a leisurely time with Takao and returned home before morning. Warm thoughts of how Takao held him so tightly had Tokiwa feeling as though he was walking on air. Despite the circumstances, he felt beyond lucky. Who could have imagined he would be in a relationship with someone who loved him so much. Especially someone as handsome as Takao. He blushed. Soon this would all be over and they would be happy. 

Tokiwa arrived at Kikuya. He walked in a spring in his step. He stopped short. Takigawa and Asagiri were in the lobby tensely talking to Kagerou. They turned around as Tokiwa entered. The two men glanced at Kagerou accusingly. He sighed. 

"You're doing well it seems." Takigawa said curtly. They held items wrapped in cloth. Gifts, perhaps? Tokiwa floundered. They had come to check up on him, only to be denied and then discovered they were lied to.

"Why are you angry?" Kagerou interjected, saving Tokiwa. "It's not any of your business to begin with."

Asagiri stopped Takigawa from responding. His charms tinkled with the movement. "We were just caught off guard that's all. It's wonderful that Tokiwa is well now." He nudged Takigawa forward and they handed Tokiwa the gifts they held. Asagiri spoke to Tokiwa directly, "We will pretend like we didn't see you. Maybe from now on you would see us as friends." Tokiwa couldn't reply. They left without another word. 

"Will they be an issue?" Tokiwa asked, a strange look on his face. 

"We shouldn't talk out here." 

In everyone's best interest, Tokiwa laid low. Being found out shook them to their core. No matter how long standing a friendship was, they just couldn't be positive that they were safe. The days felt endless and Tokiwa spent them gripped by anxiety. After a good amount of pleading, Kagerou agreed to take a letter to Takao. Tokiwa didn't want to leave him in the dark. 

Tokiwa was restless; his sleep became interrupted and exhaustion was a constant problem. On a night that Tokiwa laid awake, a frantic knock stirred him out of bed. Before he could stand up, Kagerou snapped the door closed behind him. 

"They found Takao." Tokiwa didn't have time to respond as Kagerou rambled on. "I don't know how much they know. Someone must have followed me when I went to town. I don't think it's safe here for us."

"Kagerou please calm down."

"How can I be calm in a situation like this?" He hissed.

"If we flee then we confess our guilt. If they think we were involved we would have been arrested already."

Kagerou's eyes looked glassy, "They're going to kill him, Tokiwa."

Tokiwa thought he would vomit; he couldn't let himself break down now. "The Supervisor is just as crooked as the rest of us, maybe we can bribe her."

"How would we get that much money?"

"Don't worry I'll figure something out. Could you go and see if they'll let us visit Takao?"

Kagerou nodded and turned to leave. Tokiwa saw his friend wiping at his eyes as the door closed. He sighed heavily and began to get dressed. Hopefully Iroha wasn't in an awful mood today.

Word spread quickly. Yoshiwara was bustling with activity as people chattered. Takao's clients braved the cold and tried to visit him. In hysterics, each one was turned away. No one was allowed to see him. There was an interrogation being conducted to find Takao's conspirators. For his life, he could give up any information he had. Days passed. Suspicion grew as to who was the informant. But in the end it didn't matter. It would not release Takao; his fate was sealed. A bail was posted; an amount that was unobtainable. Kagerou was brought in and released soon after. One after another Takao's closest friends were brought in. Soon it was Tokiwa's turn.

A barrage of questions was thrown at him. The letter splayed in front of him. He could not claim innocence like the others before him. He remained silent. Tokiwa was told the best case scenario for him would be Takao would die alone. When he refused to speak he was arrested. 

Tokiwa spent less than a day in jail. The small cramped room with only the floor as a bed, it smelled of disease. Light would not filter in through the dense shutters. His stay was short but he was relieved to be free of it. He was escorted out and to his surprise found Takigawa waiting for him. Takigawa led him away, a firm hand on his back. 

"How did you post my bail?" Tokiwa asked subduedly. Takigawa noticed how unshelved and dirty he looked. It was to be expected though. Heinous purple bruises, as dark as the night, peaked from beneath his scuffed clothing. When Takigawa tried to evade the question, Tokiwa prompted him again, more forceful than before. With a deep sigh he confessed he had sold a piece of jewelry of his. "Why would you do that...for me of all people."

"We're friends aren't we?" Takigawa replied. Tokiwa looked unsatisfied with the answer. They both knew they were acquaintances at best. "The truth is, I still care for Takao, not romantically but just as a friend. He was my first love and despite how much I shielded myself with anger I knew that was true. I... He had given me a ring when we were together. Something much too extravagant for me. I kept it for years; it was the only momento that brought back happy memories. It was only right to give it up to help put this all behind us."

Tokiwa was silent for a while, his expression bewildering. "Thank you." He whispered. They entered Ohgiya a few minutes later. 

Once in Takigawa's room, a flurry of faces rushed towards them. Utsusemi held him in a spine breaking embrace. Once he was released Asagiri jingled his way over, like a cat with a bell. Kagerou stood in the back with a content smile on his face. Before Tokiwa could form a coherent question Utsusemi spoke.

"This is an official meeting for the Let's Get Takao Out Of Jail Club!" Three voices simultaneously shot down his idea.

"He has the right spirit but this isn't as fun as he's making it out to be." Asagiri said. "Now I can imagine your surprise seeing as the last time we spoke was on bad terms. We were more hurt with the distrust than angry. But we understand the reasoning."

"I guess we forgive you." Takigawa chimed in. Asagiri laughed. "Before we start discussing anything do you have any questions?"

"Why do you care so much? Takao isn't from Ohgiya. Kagerou barely even liked him." Tokiwa asked.

"That is true I thought he was obnoxious." Kagerou replied causing the others to nod in agreeance. 

"But the truth is, you two are one of us. And no matter what anyone's opinion is of Takao we care for you. And I know you would do the same for us." Asagiri's smile was heartwarming. Had Tokiwa not been so emotionally and physically drained he would have balled his eyes out. "Anything else?" Tokiwa shook his head lightly. "Great! Time for the plan!" He said clapping his hands together. Tokiwa was ushered to the table and they all sat down. 

"We originally wanted it to be a surprise but with the turn of events...well it's not anymore." Asagiri continued. "As you know Takao's father recently died. I'm unsure of how much you've been told but, the man was very wealthy. Gen'emon was close with him somehow and felt indebted to him. So for the past few weeks he has found as many of Takao's siblings as possible to divide up the inheritance. His house was sold upon my request. Once this scandal happened I've wrote Gen'emon to explain what needs to be done to which he agreed. The inheritance was originally going to be given to Takao to buy his freedom and for him to move to the mainland."

"I'm supposing that it will now be used to get him out of jail." Tokiwa said softly. His eyebrows knitted together, "So he gets out of jail to be a pariah. No one would request him after this. In the end, he would be trapped here anyhow."

"I mean it's either that or he dies." Kagerou said with a shrug. "And if he's executed I can't imagine they would let you off so easily."

"You're getting ahead of yourself." Asagiri said, "It is true that the full inheritance would have been spent, perhaps leaving some pocket change if lucky. I doubt that his clientele would completely abandon him. But that matters very little. What I'm trying to say is that I have a solution."

Tokiwa was skeptical. He listened half-heartedly.

"It's not ideal. I have gotten into contact with Hanako. I found her address when I searched your room." Asagiri waited to see Tokiwa's reaction. There was none. "I also could see if my family would take one of you in as an apprentice-"

"What he's trying to say is that once you leave Yoshiwara you won't be without income." Takigawa interjected.

"So I've gathered." Tokiwa replied, "I have no feelings on the matter. Money is money, I already have a less than ideal job. And Hanako agreed to this?"

"She was reluctant at first. Whether it was because of the way things had ended for her or because of her parents' image of her, I'm unsure. But she has agreed. Deep down she is a wonderful person. All that is left now is to finish Takao and your contracts."

"Which comes back to the problem I already stated. Am I wrong?" 

"As you know I stay here on my own volition so I have a considerable amount saved-"

"I'm not taking your money."

"Being stubborn right now is not the best option." Takigawa said.

"You've already done enough to which I'm indebted to." 

"What if I say I already paid for your freedom." Asagiri replied sheepishly. Tokiwa sighed deeply. "I have more than enough to share. So all that is left is to pay off Takao's contract and to buy you passage to the mainland."

"With the two of us it should be easier to do that." Tokiwa said. "I just can't get past the fact that we would be staying with Hanako. I have nothing against her I just don't understand why she would agree to this." 

"Empathy maybe?" Kagerou replied.

"Isn't this taking advantage of her?" Tokiwa bounced back, "Furthering us and burdening her?"

"Perhaps she's in need of more workers?" 

"Whatever the reason it was agreed on. Gen'emon's ship will be arriving in two days. I'm sure with the commotion Takao will have a few clients wanting to see him, although I doubt he would want to. And then once it begins to warm up we can really start on the final stretch of this plan." Asagiri concluded.

"I don't see there being any room for arguing...or another way." Tokiwa resigned himself. "Now we wait."

Everyone reassured him. It was fool proof they proclaimed. Tokiwa didn't truly believe it. Only time would tell.

The following two days were endless. Tokiwa had never felt such anxiety. What if Gen'emon was held up? What if he decided it was more trouble than it was worth? Tokiwa's mind raced. He could barely sleep. The group had decided not to meet up again until it was the day to free Takao. Besides for Kagerou who occasionally stopped by to see if Tokiwa had eaten, he was alone.

And yet despite all the worries and frustrations, before the afternoon had faded away a man strolled into town. He wore western clothing and walked with a confident gait. Besides his outfit he was completely nondescript, and yet even that was bland in comparison to the geishas. Had they not been waiting for him, he would have went entirely unnoticed. Asagiri greeted him by the gate and walked him over to where Takao was held. Kagerou and Tokiwa arrived moments later. Takigawa and Utsusemi were nowhere to be found. 

Brief introductions were exchanged before Gen'emon and Asagiri disappeared inside of the building. Time ticked by. Night fell. Tokiwa was urged to sit down as his pacing was beginning to bother Kagerou. Takigawa and Utsusemi arrived a time later, complaining about how long things were taking. Tokiwa snapped at them a bit calling them insensitive. They shrugged it off and continued with a light hearted banter. Was no one but Tokiwa concerned? He gnash his teeth in annoyance. Perhaps the jovial mood of his cohorts was indication of how easily this was to be fixed. And yet if that was the case why was the cold seeping through their clothes with each passing hour. He fiddled with his locket, knotting it until it choked him and releasing it seconds later. 

Without warning the door opened. All eyes turned and watched as Asagiri and Gen'emon stepped out. Tokiwa's heart dropped. They couldn't do it. He tilted his head up as he willed his tears away. 

"He will be ready to leave in an hour." Asagiri said smiling. 

Tokiwa snapped his attention back and choked back a sob that clawed at his throat. The group of them celebrated loudly. Tokiwa stood up and thanked Gen'emon. He was still in shock. Gen'emon agreed to tell him exactly what happened once things settled down. No one noticed Takigawa and Utsusemi sneaking away. It wouldn't be until Asagiri offered to treat everyone to some pastries at a nearby shop that their absence was apparent. It wasn't worth worrying about they decided. Tokiwa declined the offer and the trio of men walked away promising to be back soon.

His sandal scratched into the chilled ground releasing the brown grass from the earth's hold. The soft chiming song of bells whispered into the air. The sky was traced with dark clouds that covered the pale moon. He had no idea how much time had passed. And just as before, with no warning or hesitation the door was opened and there in the warm lantern light stood Takao.

Perhaps it was on purpose that his friends disappeared for as long as they did. So he could be unashamed as hot tears streamed down his face, and his hands gripped his boyfriend's clothes so tightly he thought it would rip. So they could embrace and hold each other and for a moment have peace. The trio of men returned a few minutes after the last kiss was had and the tears had dried. It was too perfect of timing to be coincidence. 

Takao was finally able to meet Gen'emon. The man's smile was infectious. After the pleasantries were over Asagiri led them to Kikuya. Takao was wobbly; he limped in pain, winching with each step. Tokiwa supported his weight but when he began to lag behind Kagerou supported Takao's other side. To Tokiwa's surprise Kikuya was bustling with activity. The servants ran to and fro as they finished the final preparations. Iroha greeted them. Despite his usual cold detachment, he looked happy, and if Tokiwa was to be honest with himself, quite handsome. His deep blue kimono swished with his motions as he led them to the banquet hall.

Inside, the familiar voices from Ohgiya and their home cheered. Takigawa and Utsusemi relieved the two men and brought Takao over to a table. Drinks and food was served. The mood was lively. Tokiwa took his seat next to Takao. Rubbing his leg gently and holding his hand as all their friends crowded around. Iroha offered a toast and welcomed Takao back. It was perhaps the most heart felt statement he had ever made. 

As the celebration winded down with every plate and glass empty, Gen'emon came over to sit next to Tokiwa. He was spending the night in Kikuya and heading out the next morning. They chatted for a while. Takao's attention seemed elsewhere, exhausted no doubt. Gen'emon told Tokiwa how ruthless the Supervisor had been. Had he been someone of lesser importance he wouldn't have been able to convince her. Tokiwa shivered at the thought. Gen'emon eventually grew tired and excused himself. It wouldn't be much time later that the party had concluded and everyone bide their goodnights. 

Takao was helped to his room by Tokiwa and Kagerou. His sheets had been freshly washed and his bed was made. He was lowered down and with a grown stretched out. Kagerou brought Tokiwa cold wash clothes and bandages. The two of them helped Takao undress. His body was discolored with murderous dark bruises that stretched around his body and up his ribs. Tokiwa gingerly washed the dry blood off of him. Takao held Tokiwa's free hand. Squeezing it whenever he couldn't take the pain. Once he was cleaned and dressed, Kagerou took the dirty water and towels. He wished them goodnight and left them to their privacy. Takao wanted Tokiwa close but he was in too much pain to be held.

"I'm sorry." Takao said. 

"You don't have to apologize."

"I caused you so much pain."

Tokiwa kissed his hands, "I don't care."

"You're a moron." Takao laughed lightly, he was afraid to hurt himself. "Could you get me some sake? I actually want to sleep through this pain." Tokiwa gladly did so. He helped to prop Takao up and the two of them drank happily. "Back to square one."

"Did they not tell you? Asagiri bought my freedom." Tokiwa said to Takao's surprise. He explained the plan and although he didn't care for it Takao nodded.

"Once I'm better I'll make sure to get us out of here."

"As long as you're home with me I don't care how long it takes."

"That's very sweet but I want to leave Yoshiwara." Takao chuckled. He motioned for Tokiwa to come closer and he kissed him. Tokiwa's already warm face grew redder. Takao cupped his face gently. "I love you." Tokiwa repeated the words back and kissed him again. "If you keep doing that we will have a different problem on our hands."

"You're an absolute idiot." 

They laughed and finished their drinks. Takao laid down and in minutes was fast asleep. Tokiwa gathered his bedding from his room and laid down next to him. He had never been so in love. 

The weeks following were a stressful time for everyone. Takao slowly recovered. His injuries were not as severe as he had feared. Kikuya was preparing to reopen and clients were insisting on booking their favorite geisha well in advance. Takao and Tokiwa stole away as many moments as they could. It wouldn't be long until they would be too busy to enjoy each other. They spent nights drinking and telling the other everything that they had missed. And as dawn would approach they would stifle their voices so others couldn't hear them. By midday they lay spent in each others arms, snoring contentedly. More often than not Tokiwa would practice his dance half drunk; he never seen Takao smile so widely. And when the time came for them to return to their lives as geisha they knew that one day soon it would be over.

Months passed. Tokiwa was becoming more popular. It wouldn't be uncommon for him to have three clients a night. He worked diligently. And as the final procession ended signaling the start of winter, the day had finally arrived. A party was held; it was a strange time. They would set out first thing in the morning. Their friends wished them success on the mainland and spoke wistfully of visiting them. But such promises were hollow; not everyone was as fortunate as them. The geisha from Kikuya and Ohgiya walked them to the gate. Iroha led the procession. Small gifts were given; they felt as though they hugged everyone four times over. It was crushing to watch as the silhouettes of all the people they were ever close to disappear from site. They could go no further than they had; they were still prisoners. The thought weighed heavily on Takao and Tokiwa, but there was nothing they could do. 

Their passage to the mainland went without a problem. They arrived to find a bustling town with every road paved and electric lights following its span. They were starry eyed as they took in the city. People dressed in western clothes; they were out of place. They walked to the predetermined meeting site and found Hanako waiting for them. She waved them over with a smile. She seemed genuinely happy to see them. She treated them to lunch and the trio sat an outdoor restaurant. The food was rich and exquisite. They chatted happily together. They learned that Hanako was engaged to a childhood friend; she spoke of him fondly. The two men were glad she found her own happiness. She expressed her relief at seeing them safe and sound. 

Before they knew it the sky had wisps of fiery light tracing along the setting sky. Hanako escorted them to her home. Her family ran a clothing boutique. It was quite popular. Even as other stores were closing for the night, this one was still lively. She disappeared inside for a moment and returned with her parents. They smiled warmly at Tokiwa and Takao; despite their grave appearances they were very friendly. After a few moments of talking, Hanako showed Tokiwa and Takao to their room. It was on the second floor of the boutique. The space was originally a storage room but it was converted into a rather lovely guest room. Hanako and her parents lived next door. It was relieving to know Tokiwa and Takao would have some privacy. She apologized for the noise; the store would be closing soon. She left them to unpack and relax. There was nowhere for them to bath so they would have to go to Hanako's house or the local bathhouse, but it was a small inconvenience. 

Once the shop closed, and the goodnights were said, they were left to themselves. They had declined having dinner with them for the night, still full from their lunch. They unpacked their things and began to settle in when a knock came at the door. Confused Takao answered it. A tall woman stood in the doorway. She was thin and had sharp features. Her long blonde hair was tied back. She smiled at Takao causing wrinkles to form at the corners of her eyes and introduced herself. 

"I would like to see my son if he will have me." Ms. Wada said softly. Takao moved out of the way as Tokiwa embraced her. Takao saw himself out as the tears began to stream down Tokiwa's face. 

Takao sat outside on a nearby bench. The cool night air was refreshing and he watched the stars contently. There were fewer here but it didn't bother him. A while later Tokiwa left the boutique with his mother. They hugged tightly and Ms. Wada walked away promising to see them tomorrow. Tokiwa sat next to Takao on the bench once she was out of sight. Neither of them spoke for a time; they were just enjoying each other's company. 

"One day, we will have our own house." Takao mused sweetly.

"Won't be too difficult to be successful and save our money even with paying a modest rent."

Takao squeezed Tokiwa's hand lovingly and brought it up to his lips to kiss. Tokiwa pulled Takao closer their lips touched softly. Takao slung his arm around Tokiwa's shoulders as their kiss ended.

"Aren't you glad you stuck with me, apprentice?" He grinned mischievously. 

"I'm going to maul you with my bare hands."

They laughed heartily. They went inside moments later and spent the night in each other's arms, like they would for the rest of their lives, just as they had always wished.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed this! Any comments, critiques, etc are welcome!  
> I'm posting things as soon as I have a substantial amount to add, so the updates are a bit scattered. I'll also fix the formatting. I drew some fanart of it found here:  
> https://www.furaffinity.net/view/30103855/  
> And if you like my work you can support me on ko-fi!  
> https://ko-fi.com/drew3025  
> (Last updated 3/5/19)
> 
> (6/23/19): So I am officially finished! I was done with this quite some time ago but I didn't have any motivation to post it. But here it is! It is 45 pages long and I really don't know why I had so much to say. F


End file.
